Liz's Confession
by asdf1asdf1
Summary: With Asuna falling on her way to the store, Liz gets more time to speak her mind. With the opportunity to confess her feelings, Lisbeth grabs the chance with both hands (literally). With Asuna barging in on the kissing couple, how will everything turn out in Aincrad? Is it a season for new romances or broken hearts? (Romances obviously, duh.) Not a lemon/smutt.


Preword:

Hello!

This short little story was actually the first fanfiction I started to write. I'm only finigshing it now about two years later. I love these little 'what if' scenarios.

The original plan had it as a LizXKirito story exclusively. However, as all plans change, Asuna showed up!

I think it's not bad, but do be warned, this is my first time writing more romantic/intimate scenes.

I currently have no plans to write any more of this by the way.

Hopefully, you enjoy it as Lisbeth deserves some more love!

Later,

-asdf

* * *

Liz's confession

"Ah!"

Tumbling out of the teleport gate, Asuna found herself crashing face first into the unforgiving cobblestones in front of Lindath's teleporter. Blushing, Asuna stood up and swiveled to observe her surroundings.

Thankfully empty.

As vice-commander of the Knight's of the Blood oath it wouldn't do for people to see her unceremoniously crashing to the ground. Trying to regain her dignity, Asuna carefully sweeps off her skirt and breastplate.

Turning her head back to look at where she entered, she sees nothing that explains why she tripped. Sure, she'd flung herself through the teleporter but still… She could outrun Olympic athletes with her agility stat.

Oh well… Its not like an extra fifteen seconds would make a difference. Smiling, her good mood returns. Liz is back! That night of worrying and chewing her immortal fingernails was a distant memory behind the euphoria swelling in her chest.

One of her few friends in this game was still alive. All that's left now to figure out how to get that stupid Kirito to kiss her and life would be perfect.

Goals set strongly in mind, Asuna continues down the street at a fast pace, her fall already forgotten.

* * *

Mustering her courage, Liz decided this was it, she was tired of being alone. Of having no one with her in this cruel world. She was done with running from intimacy due it not being the real world.

With these thoughts in mind she grabbed Kirito's head and crashed her lips into his. Not feeling the rejection of the anti-harassment code, Liz was ecstatic, even if Kirito wasn't returning the kiss, the lack of shock indicated that he at least seemed to return her feelings in some amount.

"Liz…" Breaking apart, Kirito's black eyes met her brown ones. In them Liz saw all she wanted. Acceptance, and a desire equal to hers.

This time, it was Kirito who starts it. Leaning in, his mouth hovers a centimetre away. Pausing slightly, their lips reconnect. Slower, more passionate.

"Liz!"

The cry is echoed by the slam of the shops back door being thrown open.

Breaking apart instantly, Kirito and Lisbeth turn to face the voice they both recognize.

Asuna enters the room but stops at the top of the stairs, eyes wide. Images of her happy reunion with her friend crumbling before her eyes. She saw.

Grabbing Kirito's arm, Liz greets Asuna with a big smile. Confident that Asuna would accept Kirito and understand what he means to her. Upon seeing Asuna's face, a chill creeps down Liz's spine informing her that something was very, very wrong.

"Ki-Kirito?", Asuna's pathetic voice leaked out as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. "I-I…" the rest was incoherent as Asuna turned around and fled from the shop. Finally, understanding dawned on Liz, Kirito had been the boy Asuna was meeting yesterday, she had recommended him to her shop.

"Oh..." Liz mutters under her breath. "Watch the store Kirito I'm going after her!" Liz exclaims before dashing off after Asuna.

To say Kirito was confused would be an understatement. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy kissing Liz, she was a cute girl around his age after all. But when had things become like that between them? And why did he feel bad Asuna saw him kissing her? Was it just because Asuna introduced them? Somehow, he didn't think that was it. Dumping his body into one of the chairs at the table, Kirito came to a realisation.

He had to figure out his feelings for the girls, and fast.

* * *

"Asuna! Where did that damn girl run off to!" Lisbeth cursed to herself. She couldn't believe the chances of what had just happened; although if she was being truthful, she was not all that surprised. Any guy who could get the floor clearing demon to take a break would have to be extremely different from your average male. According to Asuna, Kirito would be one the strongest players in the game. For someone like that to risk his life to save hers…

Liz was broken out of her reverie as her anxiety peaked yet again. She still hasn't found Asuna.

"Asuna!" Liz screams out for what feels the tenth time, "Stop running from me!" Liz knew Asuna was around here due too the friend tracking system. Before Liz could say anything else, she heard sniffling from around the corner of the nearest building. Liz entered one of the multiple deserted back alleys in Lindarth and there she is: her best friend. The unconquerable lightning-flash, the hope of Sword Art Online, and idol for thousands of players. Now though, she was none of those things. Asuna was curled up on the ground hugging her knees and sobbing like a child.

"Asuna…" Liz's voice came out weak not fully grasping the effect the event had on her friend.

"Just go away Liz, I'll be fine in awhile." Asuna muttered in reply.

"I… I'm so sorry Asuna, I didn't know. Its not like I intended to fall for your guy!"

"But he isn't my guy" Asuna replies weakly. "I was too cowardly to tell him what he meant to me. I abandoned him at the beginning of the game. I don't deserve to be with him."

"Are you kidding right now!?" Liz shouted back in a fury, "you're almost single handedly carrying our progress through the game! We will all owe our freedom to you!"

"Yeah sure," Asuna snorted back, "You mean I've killed tens of players by forcing them to advance at an unsustainable rate. Yupp, real heroic, that's me!"

"I was being serious, and I could deal without the sarcasm you know! I didn't know it was him alright!"

I-I'm not blaming you Liz I swear. But he is the reason I'm alive, the reason I can continue to fight."

Sitting beside her despondent friend Liz reached out and grabbed Asuna's hand before smiling at her best friend. "Tell me Asuna. About him, your adventures. I will be here for you when you need me. Always."

"Thanks Liz." Asuna flashed her a bright smile before wiping her final tears and told Liz something she'd never shared before. The story of a pampered rich girl who got sucked into the world's first VRMMO turned death game.

* * *

"Hmmmmmm." Kirito pondered despondently to himself. It had been over an hour since Liz had left him to chase Asuna and he was still lost. Fingers pacing rapidly on the table did nothing to help clear the muddle that is his thoughts. Even with this much time his feelings were still going around in circles. An intangible answer he either couldn't grasp, or was scared what he would learn if he did.

_I'm a dirty beater, I should delete Asuna from my friends list and leave them both behind. I'm better off solo anyway._

These thoughts didn't actually appeal to Kirito anymore but still bubbled up as the option he should take. "Sachi… that's right, I don't deserve human warmth. So… why am I still here?" Kirito's endless mutterings were finally put to an end as the door opened to reveal the pink-haired blacksmith, returned to her shop at last. Kirito was out of time and barely less confused then when Lisbeth's lips had been pressed to his. He found his hand unconsciously moving up to touch them as he stared at the girl. "So, ah, what's up Liz?" Kirito broke the silence pathetically.

"Oh, uh w-well you need to talk with Asuna…" Liz trailed off after managing to stutter out the sentence.

"I see. So, uh what will we be talking about?"

"I am going to believe that no one can be that stupid and that was a joke." Liz replied harshly before slumping into a chair and letting out a sigh. "One last thing Kirito… If I don't see you again… I just wanted to say thank you. You gave me something to look forward to. I found warmth in your hands last night. And now, for once… I have hope again. Hope that we will leave this world and not have lost our lives but found something. So, thank you Kirito, for everything." Liz expected no reply and got none, what she did get however was a friend request. "Kirito…" she eeked out but he was gone through the door to confront Asuna. "How can one man cause so much trouble?" Liz grumbled but despite her words a smile formed as she clicked the accept button.

* * *

"Hey," not the most elegant entrance but it was all Kirito could come with. Better than his traditional 'yo' anyway. What could he say to this girl whose beauty still took his breath despite over a year and a half of seeing it? Partner, friend, rival, even enemy; she had fit all of these titles at some point during their tumultuous relationship in SAO.

"Kirito…" Asuna answered hesitantly in reply.

The silence between the two of them was thick. The emotions the two had gone through by each others side, the yelling at each in strategy meetings. So many moments passed through their heads while they stared silently at each other. Unable to stand it any longer Kirito decided it was time, time to tell the fencer his true thoughts.

"You know," Kirito interjected with a smile, "the first time I saw you in that first-floor dungeon, it reminded me of a shooting star. Brilliant, but short-lived. At least for those that witness them. I think I always knew deep down that you would leave me behind. Your brilliance is magnetic. Its bound together even hard-headed MMO players into a cohesive force.

I just want you to know, that I never hated you for leaving me Asuna. It was your destiny. Just like its mine to be alone. I don't deserve the comfort of human interaction, no matter how much I long for it."

Kirito sighed while running his hands through his hair, "What am I even saying? Ugh, nothing ever comes out right."

Biting his lip, Kirito tried again to collect his thoughts. To express to this amazing girl how much she means to him. _What_ she means to him. An arduous task that he'd never faced before. Only ran from.

Now though…

On one side Kirito felt Sachi urging him on, on the other Lisbeth. Scolding him that if she can get the words out then so can he.

Swallowing once to muster his scraps of courage, Kirito continues.

"Asuna, I taught you the game, that was the job bestowed to me. My fate was to meet the one thing I always wanted and watch as you surpassed me in every way. You became a better leader, a better tactician, and a better player then I could ever hope to be. This is goodbye Asuna, you deserve better than a lowly beater like me."

Kirito's eyes fly open as Asuna's body crashes against his, putting an end to his self-deprecating rant.

Standing there stunned, Kirito's arms hung lamely by his side while the shaking girl clung to him.

"Please, no more Kirito, I-I abandoned you! Please stop saying you don't deserve me!" Asuna cried out as she kept her head buried in Kirito's chest, tears pouring down.

Slowly but surely, Kirito's arms started to move. Asuna's breath hitched, worried he was going to peel her off of him. Instead, they settle in around her. Encasing her in his warmth. The memories of the first floors of Aincrad come back to her and her tears dry. She was back. The embrace she never should have left.

"Asuna… why?" Kirito muttered to the beautiful girl who was still attached to his chest.

"I-I didn't know how much pain you were in! I failed you Kirito and I'm so sorry. I thought, I thought that maybe…" but the words wouldn't come out and a wordless wail came out instead. Failures overcoming her, the last strength leaves Asuna's body. Entrusting it to Kirito, she no longer has the strength to do anything else.

Lindarth was not a very popular town which Kirito was grateful for as no one had witnessed the event. Steeling his nerves, he lifted the thankfully silent Asuna into his arms and headed back for Liz's shop.

* * *

"Well, isn't this an interesting outcome." Muttering the words, Liz is unsure if she's happy or upset by the outcome. While she still has a shot at Kirito, her brain is pulling her back. Some instinct telling her that they need each other if they're ever to escape this game. Like dual blades they balance each other out and push each other to greater heights.

"Thanks for letting us use your room." Kirito's words are soft and filled with uncertainty. An unconscious Asuna lies curled up on Lisbeth's bed while Kirito and Liz watch over her.

"It's just so sad," Liz sighs. "I had so many more exciting uses for this bed planned out in my mind."

"Like?" Kirito's calm voice implying he had totally missed the teasing insinuation from Lisbeth.

"You're kidding right?"

"Huh?... Oh… I mean…" Finally grasping Liz's meaning, Kirito's whole face goes scarlet imagining the scenes.

"Hey! Don't look at me that way!" Crossing her arms over her chest, Liz hid her breasts from view despite still wearing her blacksmith outfit that fully covered her.

"But… But… You suggested it!" Kirito defended himself hastily, finally ripping his eyes off the blacksmith.

"That doesn't mean you get to undress me with your eyes!" Liz fires back.

Once again, the two of them found themselves in a ridiculous shouting match over inane things.

Covering her mouth, Lizbeth breaks down into a laughing fit. "Oh my god. This is just so us."

Joining her, albeit more hesitantly, Kirito also starts laughing. "Guess I should get used to you yelling at me about strange things, huh?"

Breath hitching, Lisbeth's eyes focus intensely on Kirito's face. "Then that means…"

Hesitating, Kirito scratches his head. "I don't want to promise anything. I mean I really enjoyed umm; you know. But… Asuna…"

"But Asuna," Lisbeth agrees with a heavy sigh. "Can't believe I really did this for her."

"What was that?' Kirito asks having missed the whispered words.

"Nothing," Liz answers with a heavy sigh.

Following her words, an awkward silence falls over the room. Liz continued to sit backwards on one of the chairs in her room, head perched on her arms, crossed over the backrest. Every few seconds her eyes shifted between the two other occupants. Asuna on the bed. Kirito leaning against the wall. Asuna on the bed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you wanted me to be Liz."

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

Eyes now focused solely on Kirito; Lisbeth tried to dissect the meaning of them. Had he decided that they'd never be together?

"You wanted someone who could keep you warm in this cold world, right? But I don't have the ability to do that."

Giggling, Lisbeth laughs at Kirito's stricken face.

"Can you punch him for me Liz?" Stirring at last, Asuna's words are weak but lucid.

"I can indeed Asuna! Is that what this idiot said to make you pass out?"

Standing up, Liz skips happily over to Kirito.

"You know you deserve this, right?"

"Deserve what? Ah!"

Liz had indeed made good on Asuna's suggestion. Drawing her arm back, Liz's fist connected solidly with Kirito's left cheek. The force of the blow incited the immortal object barrier to come up not just once, but twice as Kirito's head slammed against the wall.

Stunned, Kirito let himself slide to the ground, hand pressed firmly against his cheek.

"I deserved that?" Sitting there, Kirito tried to process everything. He was trying to be honest with Lisbeth. To not hurt her any more than he already had.

"You did mister! Now that Asuna's awake just sit there and listen!"

"A-alright," Kirito stutters, still unable to articulate his thoughts.

"I love you and so does Asuna. Your sweet, your kind, and you're the most selfless man I've met. Yet every word out of your mouth is some self-deprecating spiel about how you deserve to be alone. Well I'm sick of it!"

Taking a moment to collect herself, Lisbeth was panting from the force of her shouts. Both Kirito and Asuna focused on the pink-haired blacksmith, the frontline players unable to resist the storm that is Lisbeth.

"You deserve to be happy. You deserve to have someone take care of you for once. You don't always have to the hero. Let one of us take care of you for awhile. You don't have to carry your burdens alone. Please… Just let us help."

The silence in the was punctuated only by the soft patter of Liz's tears striking the wooden floor.

"Liz…" The one word was echoed by Kirito and Asuna. Extracting herself from the sheets, Asuna wrapped her arms around her friend. The only girl she'd found to confide it. To moan about the frontline with, to laugh with. Her only escape from the madness of SAO.

"You're wrong…" Kirito's words silence them both. "I gave up the right to be happy when I let her die. Sachi…"

Unbidden her name rises and escapes his lips. Like her ghost had forcefully extracted it. The first time in over half a year. Since that Christmas eve oh so long ago.

"Huh?" Lifting his head, Kirito looked first to his left then his right. Joining him on the hard, wooden floor, Lisbeth had perched herself on his left and Asuna on his right. Their bodies were pressed close to his. He could feel their warmth steadily warming his frozen body.

"Tell us." Asuna commanded softly.

"Please…" Liz adds on, her voice running out like she used it all on her rant.

"I… It's been so long…"

"We're not going anywhere," Liz assures him. "Like it or not you're stuck with us."

"A-alright…" Stuttering briefly, Kirito took a moment to compose himself. Talking in halts and stutters, the tale steadily unwinds. Of his journey with the Moonlight Black Cats. Helping them level, learning about the members. The stolid Tetsuo who always reigned in his friends before they went so far; or tried to at least. The happy-go-lucky Ducker who was always the first to suggest horrible ideas that turned out to be the most fun. The sly Sasamaru whose pranks inevitably ended a day of grinding due to not being able to stop laughing. Then there was Keita, the leader, the one whose determination woke them up in the morning to keep grinding away. To keep closing the gap to the frontlines. Finally… Sachi. The black-haired girl who wanted nothing more than to curl up under a blanket at her computer. To laugh with friends before falling asleep. The warrior who longed for nothing more than throw her spear away. The girl who'd never get the chance to do that.

As the story flowed, so did the tears, but the story didn't stop on the twenty-seventh floor. It continued on, past Keita's damning words and inevitable suicide. Past the guilt, past the rough encounters with Asuna, to Christmas eve. There he fought, solo against an event boss. The epic event compressed into a few short sentences. Surviving the unsurvivable event, he reached the end of tale.

Giving the revive item away, he went home. Intent on continuing his journey of death, it arrived. The final message, why he keeps on fighting. To find out the reason behind this world. What they could possibly get out of it. All for her.

Sitting there, both Lisbeth and Asuna rub one of Kirito's hands. A constant soothing presence to help ease the pain.

"I'm so sorry Kirito…"

"It's alright Kirito." Asserting herself, Asuna used her free to turn Kirito's head toward her. "I… we won't die. After all, I'll be the one protecting you."

Moving her head forward, Asuna slowly pressed her lips against Kirito's. Leaving them there for a long second, she pulls back.

Looking at her, Kirito is consumed by the angelic smile. How could someone that beautiful, like someone like me? Despite that insecurity ringing through his head, the constant self-gnawing guilt that had shaped his life for the past year, faded. Unknotted and soothed by these women. These two dynamic girls, who cared for the insensitive, battle-hardened swordsman.

"I'll umm, leave the two of you alone then."

Smiling to hide the pain, Lisbeth moved to extract herself. Surely, Asuna and Kirito would want some alone time to iron out their new relationship.

Standing up, she tried to pull her hand out of Kirito's only to find it still grasped tightly by the boy.

"Kirito?"

Half question, half hope, even Lisbeth doesn't know what she hopes he'll say.

"Won't you umm. Won't you stay?"

Blushing Lisbeth stares at him in disbelief. When he has a girl as beautiful and perfect as Asuna, who would want someone like her? Every feature that she's insecure about runs through her mind. What could she possibly provide this boy that he doesn't already have?

Glancing at Asuna, Liz examines how she's taking it. However, Asuna appears lost in her own world. Eyes dazed, chuckling to herself.

At war with herself, Lisbeth scans back and forth between the two of them. Kirito's eyes, begging her to stay. Asuna, overcome by her love. Her mind screamed at her to leave. It shouted how perfect these two are for each other, but… Her heart told her to stay. To fight for this boy. That if she left now, then she'd spend the rest of her life on the outside looking in. Observing this couple making strides together while she just got older, pining after what could have been.

_Sorry Asuna. But I want him too._

Closing her eyes, Lisbeth apologizes for the selfish decision before sitting back down. Pressing herself even closer to Kirito than she had been before, she lays her head upon his shoulder. A mirror to Asuna.

There the three of them sat. Uncomfortable but perfectly at peace.

* * *

"Well?" Lisbeth's voice is filled with distress. The reason is simple: what to do with Kirito.

After another hour or so, Kirito had left. Returned to his abode up in Algade. This left Asuna and Lisbeth alone as the early afternoon hours stretched into evening. But despite the pacing, and the churning of thoughts, no simple solution or answer came to them, except one.

After some harsh back and forth of words, the inevitability of their situation was finally rearing its head.

"I have no idea! Alright?" Asuna spits back.

With Lisbeth leveling her gaze on her, Asuna blushes.

"Sorry. But I mean… It just seems so insane, doesn't it?"

Biting her lip, Lisbeth lowered her head. "I mean… I don't know. When he kissed you, and then we were all sitting there… I didn't really mind."

Continuing to pace, Asuna's usually perfect hair was everywhere as she continued to pull on it. The mask of the harsh floor clearer was broken, in its place a teenage girl fretting about matters of love. A face she'd only show to Liz… and Kirito.

"I'm… Willing to try."

The quiet words induce a blush in both girls.

"Assuming he agrees anyway," Liz huffs. "Sometimes I don't understand that boy…" Trailing off she stares at the hand he wouldn't let go. The same hand he'd held all night in the dragon's den.

"That would be awkward," Asuna laughs. "The two of us, agreeing to something this insane, and he says no!"

"It's every mans dream, isn't it?" Lisbeth laughs along with Asuna.

Smiling at each other, the girls feel the strength of the bond between them. How they'd pushed each other to improve in order to reach the heights they had. Due to Asuna's aid, Lisbeth was now one of the top blacksmiths in Aincrad with a maxed-out weapon crafting skill. Likewise, Asuna was one of the top players in the game, idolized by the trapped masses. Part of that due to Liz's helpful words and high-quality equipment.

"Only one way to find out, yeah?" Asuna asks shakily.

"Yupp," Lisbeth agrees equally as unsure. "So how do you want to do this?"

"We could invite him to supper somewhere, it's not to late for that."

"A good plan," Lisbeth agrees with a nod, mind fully focused on planning out their next moves. "A restaurant though? That could cause quite a scene if others are present."

"True…" Asuna murmurs, chewing on the end of some strands of hair. "There's always my house," she offers after a moment.

"He's more likely to decline that though," Liz grumps. "He'd probably be pretty intimidated to suddenly recieve an offer like that. Actually, where do you live now?"

"Huh? Oh, the sixty-first floor that just opened up is beautiful. I live in the main city there, Selmburg."

Asuna's face twists into one of serene happiness as she visualizes the massive lake, and how it looks in the sunset.

"How about this then," Liz decides, "We invite him to a restaurant there, but say little. After supper, we bring him back to your place to talk about the heavy stuff, yeah?"

Hesitating briefly, Asuna replies with one sharp nod. "It's a plan."

* * *

"Yo."

Greeting them with his traditional weak greeting, Kirito's back is soaked by a cold sweat at the prospect of supper with the two gorgeous girls in front of him. The fact that they look as nervous as him only serves to increase the fear.

"You're ready then?" Asuna asks unnecessarily.

Nodding, Kirito falls into position between them and a quarter of a step back.

"You're wearing a dress?"

"Yes," Lisbeth confirms with a blush. "I couldn't wear my outfit here. Does it look weird?"

The hesitant question elicits blushes form both of them. Scanning her from the corner of his eye, Kirito has to admit the loose red flowing down matches well with her hair. It doesn't look overly formal either.

"It's nice… I mean it suits you."

Giggling at them, Asuna wears her typical white-and-red of the KoB. "You need more work on your compliments, Kirito."

"I thought it was nice," Lisbeth retorts. "If he was too smooth, I'd be worried about where he got the practice from."

"True!" Asuna agrees with a happy nod, "we can teach him what to say this way!"

"H-hey!" Kirito stutters back in retort. "I'm not a dog you know."

Giving each other knowing glances, Liz and Asuna break into conspiratorial chuckles.

"Is there something I don't know?"

"Nope!" The girls answer in unconvincing harmony.

A few more minutes through the beautiful white marble streets of Selmburg, the city opens up to reveal the primary feature of the floor: lakes.

"It's beautiful!" Exclaiming in wonder, Lisbeth was taken in by the transfixing sunset.

Claiming all three of them, they stood there watching as the last rays of the late afternoon sparkled a brilliant orange across the pristine lake. Situated wholly within the largest lake of the floor, views like this were common to the residents that called Selmburg home.

For a whole minute they simply stood in silence and watched, as the orange darkened to a sultry red as the sun abandoned Aincrad for the day.

"Wow…" Even though realistically Kirito knew that what he just saw could be easily created by the NerveGear, it still took his breath away. Even after having lived in Aincrad for a year and a half, the number of moments as magical as that one could be counted on his two hands.

"It's an amazing city, isn't it?" Asuna asks with a bright smile. "Well, supper is waiting!"

Food. Kirito had to reconsider his previous thought. Good food may indeed be more magical than any scenery. Something that has been sorely lacking during his time in SAO.

"What kind of restaurant is it?" Lisbeth asks, the restarted conversation flowing naturally.

"That's a surprise!" Asuna declares happily, skipping slightly ahead of the two of them.

Giving each other a concerned look, Kirito and Lisbeth trust in their mutual friend and follow her through the doors of a nearby restaurant.

Whistling through his teeth, Kirito felt extremely out of place. Every single part of the restaurant screamed high-end. From the NPC's wearing suits with bowties – Isn't SAO a medieval game? – to the tables covered in freshly-pressed pristine white table clothes. There were even wine glasses, candles, and folded napkins.

"I've wanted to come here for a long time," Asuna confides in them with a big smile. "Due to the price though I was saving it for a special occasion."

"Do you have a reservation?" Greeting them at the entrance, the NPC waiter sounded as professional as he looked.

"Of course," Asuna replies easily. "It's under Asuna, for three."

"Right this way then."

Leading them past the mostly empty tables, they draw some eyes, but not too many which Kirito is happy about. Sitting at a corner table, a wide window gives them a view of the now dark lake as the blackening sky starts to become lit up with stars.

"Eh, this place is amazing Asuna!" Lisbeth exclaims," And the way you handled the NPC, so professional."

"It's enough to make one think you frequented high-end restaurants at one point."

Trying to tease Asuna, her whole face flushes a dramatic red, disproportionate to the question asked.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Huffing Asuna turns her face away to stare out the window.

Sitting in an L formation with Kirito on one side of the table and Asuna and Lisbeth on the other, its hard to avoid their gazes.

"You may as well of just confirmed it," Liz informs the girl with a roll of her eyes. "Also do you really think we'll care?"

"True…" Asuna admits with a sigh. "I guess I'm just not comfortable with that part of my life yet."

"I know what you mean," Kirito mumbles in agreement. His eyes darken under the weight of his memories. People failed; opportunities forsaken.

"Hey, cheer up you two," Lisbeth scolds, "We have a chance at a new life here. Don't ruin it before it even begins."

Sharing a glance, the three break-out into chuckles.

"Ehem." The waiter interrupts with a clearing of his throat. The gaze of disapproval prominently displayed on his face. "Would you like red or white to start?"

As one, Kirito and Lisbeth turned towards Asuna. This was beyond either of them.

"Red please," Asuna confirms with a charming smile. "Also, please bring the first course when its ready, no need to wait."

"Of course, madam." Giving Asuna only a polite bow, the waiter fills the three glasses with a deep red wine before departing.

"What was that?" Lisbeth asks, awe in her voice.

"Nothing," Asuna denies, still fighting a faint blush.

"No, it wasn't," Kirito disagrees. "What did your last sentence mean?

"W-well," Asuna explains in a stutter, "it is customary that they hold the first course for awhile to allow the customers to converse and drink some wine. This is because there tends to be little to no talking while they're sampling the dishes."

"…" Unable to formulate a reply, Kirito and Lisbeth locked gazes. Swallowing at the same time, both felt extremely out of their element.

Pulling at his ratty cloak, Kirito wished that he'd worn something more presentable. Asuna hadn't changed either, but she always looks the part, Kirito grumbles internally.

"It'll be fine," Asuna assures them. "They're only NPC's after all. They may look angry if you break tradition, but nothing will come of it."

Nodding weakly, the other two prepare themselves for the food to come.

"You're first course sir and madams, a balsamic sea bass vinaigrette over freshly chopped Lactuca with slices of seedless Cucumis, enjoy."

Removing three dishes from the cart he had brought with him, the waiter places them on the table before uncovering them.

"I will be back shortly with the second course. Will you need more wine at that time?"

"No thank you, we're fine."

Dismissing him with a polite smile, Asuna is the only one still able to function.

"It's…"

"… a salad."

Liz finishes for Kirito. Staring at it, the whole plate consisted of a few pieces of cucumber on top of a bit of chopped lettuce with a faint clear sauce applied in a zigzag across it.

"Mhmm, looks delicious!" Asuna declares with no trace of sarcasm.

Sharing another confused glance, Kirito and Lisbeth look to their utensils. Beside the plate is not one, but three types of forks.

"This is the salad fork," Asuna shows them with a roll of her eyes. "Overall, it's shorter than the dinner fork but longer than the oyster fork. If there's a dessert fork, it will be the same length. However, the salad fork has longer tines and a shorter handle than the dinner fork."

"You catch that?" Kirito asks Liz hesitantly.

"I understand that we are to eat with the one she is showing us, and that Asuna had an expensive upbringing."

Blushing again, Asuna turned back her salad, eating it at a controlled yet still somehow frenzied pace.

Hesitantly bringing it to his lips, Kirito's eyes shot open.

It's delicious. The slight fish flavor of the dressing is perfectly balanced out by the crunchy texture and smooth flavor of the vegetables.

"It's gone…" Fork scraping plate, Kirito's face breaks into a pout. After only a few bites and the decadent dish was consumed.

Giggling at his face, Asuna puts his worries to ease, "Fret not, there are four more dishes where that came from."

"The second course…" Arriving as if summoned, the waiter expertly removes the cleaned plates from the first dish and placed the second.

Getting used the restaurant, Kirito followed Asuna's lead and dug in right alongside her.

From the corner of a restaurant in Selmburg, laughter and joyful conversation could be heard. Lasting long into the night, the three friends took their time eating their way through five courses of delicious food.

* * *

"W-well, it's gotten kind of late…"

Standing awkwardly at the edge of Asuna's door, Kirito didn't know what to do. After supper he'd been dragged along the streets of Selmburg. Suddenly, Asuna turned at one of the houses and walked to the second-floor door. Placing her hand against the door of the player-home, it opened.

After a long moment, he finally connected the fact that Asuna must own this house. Price aside, the floor had just opened not that long ago. The fact that she'd already moved here was startling.

"There's um, something we need to talk about," Liz whispered from behind his back.

Giving Kirito a push in the back to get moving, the boy stumbled his way over the threshold into Asuna's house.

Eyes flitting back and forth, Kirito's nerves had peaked. He felt like he'd just gotten trapped in a lion's den with no escape. Today had been, bar none, the biggest roller-coaster of his life.

Finding the hidden ore, getting a new sword, showing Liz his dual sword skill, kissing Liz, talking to Asuna, kissing Asuna, sitting with the two of them. After that there had still been the interesting supper experience and now this. It was too much for any one man.

Consigning himself to his fate, Kirito plodded towards the dining room table. Pulling back one of the elegant chairs, he hefts his body into it. Releasing a giant sigh, Kirito forced himself to calm down. These girls had been nothing but kind to him, usually anyway.

"So, uh Kirito… I, I mean we, have a proposal for you."

"A proposal?" Turning his head, Kirito looked inquisitively at where Asuna and Lisbeth stood side-by-side shuffling nervously.

"Y-yes," Lisbeth confirms shakily. "Glancing at each other, the girls seem to gain confidence from each others presence. "How do you feel about us?"

"How do I?..." Trailing off the question, Kirito paused to examine it. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Do you like us!" Spitting out the question, Asuna stamps her foot to punctuate the point.

Blown back by the force of it, Kirito's mouth started flapping. "You… want me to choose?"

It was the only logical conclusion. After he'd left, they'd agreed to a deal. Go to a supper as a test date and whichever one Kirito likes more is chosen. But…

"I don't think I can," Kirito tells them truthfully. "I really like both of you." Unsure if he'd actually managed to say that, Kirito blushes and ducks his head.

Great, he scolds himself, now they'll both leave.

Laughter.

Breaking down into large pealing notes, tears run down Asuna and Lisbeth's faces. Legs unable to support them, they collapse to the ground.

"W-what's funny?" Sitting there stunned, Kirito has no idea what's going on. Eyes locked on the mirthful girls; no explanation comes to mind.

"We were so worried too!" Lisbeth's howled words incite another round of laughter to emerge.

Calming down first, Asuna wipes her eyes and stands up. "Umm, well Kirito… Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Huh?" One word and all of Kirito's mental processes screech to a grinding halt. Putting together the events of the day, its an obvious conclusion. But now that it's actually happening, Kirito revaluates the girl in front of him. This is _the _Asuna. The Flash, strongest female player in the game, second in command of the strongest guild. And she… just asked him out.

This time its Kirito's turn to start laughing. The whole concept is ridiculous.

"H-hey!" Asuna retorts weakly, "I'm being serious, why are you laughing."

"I- it's just so hard to believe…"

Glancing at Liz, the sight of her friend fills her with courage. Alone she would never be this brave, but together…

Walking forward, Asuna grabs Kirito's mirthful face and sticks her petite lips against his. The kiss is forceful and hard. All of Asuna's pent-up passion delivered in one not so short act.

"Ohh… But what about…"

"What about me?" Liz asks happily. "Don't worry, we're a package deal."

Skipping forward, she repeats the action Asuna had finished mere seconds later. Coming in slower, Liz is sure to focus more on the taste this time around. How Kirito's soft lips feel against hers.

Having kissed his second women in barely more seconds, reality starts coming together for Kirito. The final meaning of his actions that set them on this course.

"I… How?"

Kirito's quiet words finally quiet the giggly girls.

Glancing at each other, whole conversations pass between them in the span of those few silent seconds.

"We don't have all the details worked out." Lisbeth confides with a shrug. "But both of us love you and are determined to make this work!"

The words which roll easily off Liz's tongue cause Asuna and Kirito to blush. Sitting around calmly talking about their future in a three-person relationship.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow evening then?" Kirito asks warily.

"Why are you leaving?" Liz asks with a tilt of her head.

"It's getting pretty late…" Kirito starts, "It's not like I can…" Trailing off Kirito realized he, in fact, could stay the night.

"What were you thinking there?" Asuna asks suspiciously.

"Well… umm, can I sleep with you?"

"Eh?" Asuna's high pitch scream reached glass shattering levels. "I-I just don't know if I'm ready for that yet. It's not that I'm waiting for marriage or anything, but…"

"What are you babbling about?" Lisbeth asks coldly.

"Yeah," Kirito agrees, "I mean, we've slept together before."

Taking a few nervous steps back, Asuna puts her hands in front of herself as if to defend herself from Kirito. "I don't know what twisted dreams your remembering but we most certainly have not!"

Interrupting the conversation with loud Guffaws, Lisbeth wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh my God, you two are so precious."

"No, we aren't!" The arguing pair shout back.

Rolling her eyes, Lisbeth translates for them, "Kirito, Asuna is using sleep together as a euphemism for sex. Asuna, Kirito means the action of literally sleeping next to each other in a bed."

"Oh." The scarlet pair are unable to look at each other after Lisbeth's now obvious explanation.

"As for me Kirito, I'd love to sleep with you."

Settling herself in on Kirito's lap, Lisbeth wraps her arms around his neck. Being a little shorter in stature, Lisbeth's face is now perfectly aligned with Kirito's on his lap.

"Which one do you mean?" Kirito asks nervously. Even as he asks it Kirito is unsure what response he wants to hear.

"Hehe, guess you'll have to discover that yourself!" Liz informs him with a sly wink. Resting her head on his shoulder, their bodies were fully entwined.

"W-wait," Kirito stutters again. "I thought you couldn't, umm you know, do stuff in SAO."

Rolling her eyes, Asuna explains still unable to look at the boy. "There's a setting buried in the menu. Once you turn the Ethics code off, you can do what you please."

"Then you have, umm, done it with someone?" Kirito asks hesitantly, a spike of jealousy rising.

"Of course not!" Asuna shouts back immediately, "I've just turned it off before and uhh…"

Somehow flushing an even darker color, Asuna turns her back fully on the boy.

"What she's trying to say is that she's touched herself while thinking of you." Lisbeth whispers conspiratorially in Kirito's ear. Just loud enough for Asuna to hear.

"Liz!" Asuna rages in a pouty voice. "Why would you say that?"

"Well its true isn't it?" Liz asks with an arched brow. "I mean, I heard about the setting from you."

"But that doesn't… Ahh, I'm going to bed!" Storming off, an embarrassed Asuna disappeared into the adjacent room.

"Now I have you to myself." Grinning wickedly, Lisbeth shows Kirito a predatory smile.

"That's not very nice," Kirito mumbles in reply.

"Hehe, maybe," Liz admits, "But you only have one mouth after all."

Switching her position, Lisbeth swings her right leg around so that she is fully straddling Kirito. Staying in that position for awhile they take in each other's presence. Foreheads resting on each other, their breathes mingle. Excitement building, an electric tension exists in those few inches.

Neither moving, a game is created, each trying to outwait the other. As long seconds pass, their mouths break into twin smiles. An acknowledgement of the shared challenge.

Moving in tandem, their miniscule movements bring their lips mere millimetres apart. Hesitating briefly to take in the other, they move again.

Starting slowly, long minutes pass as they get accustomed to each other's taste. Eyes closing, both of them revel in the new sensations and unique experience.

Although neither of them needs to breath, they break apart panting. Bringing his hand up, Kirito caresses Liz's flushed face. After a few seconds, broken only by their heavy pants of desire and lust, they clash again.

Their second meeting is anything but soft. Pressing in with force, their mouths seal against each other. Wrapping her arms around the back of his head, Lisbeth applies even more force, crushing Kirito against her.

Unsatisfied by only this, Liz wants more, needs more. Tongue shooting out, she presses it against Kirito's teeth, begging, demanding entrance. With Kirito complying easily, Lisbeth finds herself in a new world to explore.

Fighting with Kirito's tongue for dominance of his mouth, she tastes the unexplored territory. From the roof of his mouth to his cheeks, Liz's tongue constantly roves, an insatiable beast in search of more.

Feeling Kirito begin to pull back she releases her hold on the boy. Sitting up straight, Lisbeth blushes slightly from the memory. While she hadn't fully forced herself on him, there was no doubt he'd been slightly uncomfortable with it.

Panting, Kirito's eyes are slightly glazed. Unfocused by the experience he holds a hand to his mouth. As if to reassure himself its still his.

"S-sorry," Lisbeth mumbles.

"For what?" Kirito asks confused.

"W-well you know. What we just did."

Tilting his head, a wicked sparkle enters his eye. "You can do it again if you want."

"Huh? I thought you were uncomfortable."

"How about I show you." Voice lowering at the end, Kirito is moving closer to Lisbeth before his words are finished.

"What do you… Mhmpf!"

Words cut off by Kirito's mouth, Lisbeth has only a moment to enjoy the now familiar sensation.

Eyes widening, she got to experience it all over again from the other side. This time its Kirito's hand holding her head in place. This time its Kirito's tongue pushing against hers in her mouth. Going limp, Lisbeth conceded all control to him. Senses focused totally on her mouth; Lisbeth accepted it. The slightly uncomfortable sensation of another tongue pressed against her cheek. The cooling pass as his tongue scraped against her teeth. More than anything, she enjoyed the feel as his tongue dominated her own.

After slightly more than a minute, Kirito released his willing prisoner. "See?" Kirito huffs. Panting from exertion, the pair rest their foreheads against each other.

"I for one enjoyed both sides of that battle," Liz conceded. "But that's probably because you were my opponent."

"You make it sound like a fight." Kirito groans wearily.

"Isn't it though?" Liz asks, a sparkle in her eyes. "Are you ready for round two?"

Nodding slightly, Kirito's eyes regained some of their lost excitement. The prospect of kissing this girl was exhilarating.

Kirito moves forward with renewed vigor, excited to engage battle once again. Only to find… "Liz?"

Sliding off his legs, Liz chuckles and wipes off her dress. "It's good your so excited. But you have a second opponent, remember?"

"Asuna…" Breathing the name of his other girlfriend, Kirito ducks his head. To be honest, he'd forgotten about her while consumed in Liz's embrace. He'd have to do better or he'd end up disappointing both of them. "I don't think she wants to talk to me right now…"

Rolling her eyes, Lisbeth sighs. "God you two. No wonder it was taking so long for you two to get together. She wants you, trust me on this. You have 5 minutes alone before I'm coming in too, so make the most of it!"

Debating arguing back, Kirito sighs and stands up. Squaring his shoulders, he faces the fearsome bedroom door. Behind it is an opponent he was never able to figure out. An opponent who had surpassed him in every way. But that didn't matter right now. There was no winning or losing this encounter. It was just something he had to do.

* * *

"Kirito?" Raising her head questioningly, Asuna stared at the figure wrapped in darkness. Standing silently at the entrance, Kirito's outline cast a long shadow over the room. If it was anyone else, the image would be terrifying. And yet, because it was Kirito, it wasn't.

Saying nothing, the boy closes the door behind him. Taking measured steps, he approaches. In the dark bedroom, a silently approaching figure should be scary. Yet again though, Asuna found herself excited. Dressed in only a loose tank top and short shorts for bed, she keenly felt every inch of exposed skin.

"Eh?"

Kirito hadn't stopped. Putting his leg on the bed, he was now fully over her. Heart pounding wildly, Asuna let herself sink backwards against the pillow. Excited about what would happen next, Asuna heard her breaths pick up pace. Soon they were in time with the boy's who she could barely make out.

Lifting one of his hands, a soft caress removes the loose strands of hair that had fallen in front of her.

"Kirito…"

"Asuna…"

All the words that needed to be spoken had been. Waiting patiently, Asuna accepted the soft embrace of her dark knight.

Expecting a gentle touch, Asuna got it. Keeping his body above hers, their lips played a dance of touch and separate. It was exhilarating, it was amazing, it was infuriating. Heart longing for more, Asuna wanted to feel Kirito's body against her. To fully taste him.

As if he had read her thoughts, Asuna's eyes sprang open in surprise. Kirito had buried his tongue in her mouth in one swift move.

_How dare he!?_

Dignity flaring Asuna fought back against the boy.

_Who does he think he is to do that without asking!?_

Surprise flaring once again, Kirito hadn't let her go. In fact, he lowered his body and trapped her there with him. Resting fully on top of her, Asuna could feel his chest against hers, where his shirt had lifted on his midriff allowing flesh to encounter flesh, the intertwined legs.

As if it had been a signal, the fight died from Asuna's body. Leaning back against the pillow, hair sprawled behind her, Asuna lost the reason behind her fight. She'd been craving this for so long at this point.

Peace following through her body, she wanted more. She wanted everything about this boy who meant so much.

"Asuna?"

"Huh?" Mumbling Asuna realized that Kirito had stopped kissing her. Thankfully he kept his body pressed down on hers though.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to umm. You know, switch?"

Tilting her head inquisitively, Asuna thought about it. "Can we stay this way a bit longer. I…" Trailing off, Asuna had to break her gaze with those transfixing black eyes. "I like your body on top of mine."

"Oh," blinking owlishly, an evil smile grows on Kirito's face. "Well as your majesty commands."

"Huh? Oh!"

Suddenly it wasn't just Kirito's body weight on her. He'd wrapped his arms around her and was pulling up. The body crushing hug was infused with Olympic level strength, testament to his high level.

Body once again gone limp, Asuna accepted it as Kirito scoured her with his tongue. Indicating tilts of mild changes with a slight push, Asuna was completely complacent as the boy did what he wanted.

Embracing it wholly, Asuna was ecstatic as Kirito continued to take more and more. Yet even still it wasn't enough.

Breaking off panting, Kirito finally lifted his body off hers. Tilting his head, Kirito delivered one line with a teasing smile. "I thought the lightning flash would be more assertive than this."

Flushing, Asuna realized her behaviour was that of complete obedience. Anger rising, that initial spark of fight reingnited. "I'll show you assertive."

Using her unparalleled speed, Asuna whipped a leg out and around Kirito. Using the momentum to flip them, Asuna dove on the surprised boy.

This time it was Asuna's turn to enter him. With the crazy determination that turned her into a floor clearing demon, Asuna attacked his mouth with hers. Fully tasting the exterior in a matter of moments, Asuna set about examining the interior with a rigorous screening.

"Time's up! Ready or not here I come!"

Asuna heard the door open and close but paid it no mind. Kirito's gaze jumped to it.

_Focus on me!_

Screaming internally at him, Asuna redoubled her efforts on teaching him a lesson. With a particularly forceful jab she brought him back.

"Wow Asuna… definitely thought your positions would be reversed."

Ignoring the commentary, Asuna heard the bed squeak slightly as it accepted the weight of its third occupant.

After another slightly uncomfortable minute, Asuna finally broke away. Hovering over Kirito, the initial determination that had led her on her assault of his mouth had faded.

Flushing, Asuna quickly backs off Kirito's body. Falling backwards she lands with a huff between his legs.

"L-Liz!" Finally see the girl, Asuna was able to get a good look at the what the girl was wearing, or more accurately, what she wasn't wearing.

"What?" the girl replies defensively. "I sleep in underwear; I don't get as hot this way. Plus, it's comfortable, unlike underwear in the real world."

Biting her cheek, Asuna had no comeback to the girl in her revealing red underwear. In the real world, coming home and taking off her bra was one of life's few pleasures for Asuna. In SAO there was none of the tightness from a long day and therefore no relief. Since one had to turn off the ethics code to get underwear off, it was a good thing it didn't grate on her.

"You're the only one not in your sleepwear," Lisbeth teases Kirito. "When are you going to take off your clothes for us."

Mouth working up and down, Kirito says nothing. Closing it, he nods. Pulling up his menu, there's one flash before his clothes vanish. All that's left are a pair of small black boxers.

Completely unadorned, the sight brings back memories for Asuna. Smiling she fixes her gaze on Kirito. "You remember that Bull underwear you had?"

"Yes," Kirito grumbles, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. A combination of the memories and being almost naked in front of the two girls. "How could I forget the way you teased me about them?"

"They were cute," Asuna tells him with a beautiful smile. "I liked the bear ones better though."

Rolling his eyes, Kirito sighs. "You did make those after all."

"No fair," Lisbeth pouts. "You guys have too many inside jokes."

"Well, I'm sure you'll learn all the stories in no time," Asuna informs her. "And I'm sure there are some things you and Kirito share which I don't."

Saying it mostly as a conciliatory message, Asuna didn't truly believe her words.

"That is true," Liz agrees sharing a secret smile with Kirito.

"Eh?" Asuna pauses, frozen in place. "Wait, what do you know? Tell me!"

"W-well, I don't see why not…" Kirito begins.

"No!" Liz cuts him off. "You said it's our secret!"

Mouth snapping shut; Kirito holds his silence.

This time its Asuna's turn to pout. "That's not fair Kirito!"

"Me?" Kirito defends lamely. "It's Lisbeth's choice."

"I see how it is," Asuna huffs. "Liz is your favorite." Turning her back on them, Asuna crosses her arms. Figuring it's a matter of seconds before Kirito consoles her, she smiles and waits.

"Oh well, let her pout," Liz declares. "In the meantime."

Sitting there, Asuna was subjected to a first-hand track of them making out. Patience waning, Asuna was determined to wait them out. As seconds turned to minutes though, she could take no more.

"No fair!" Flinging herself around, Asuna is fully aware of how childish her words sound. Giving Lisbeth a two-hand shove, their long-time friendship is briefly forgotten. Grabbing at Kirito's half-naked body, Asuna is insistent on feeling his lips on hers again.

However, Kirito waiting with a wicked grin surpasses her expectations.

"Ah!"

Feeling a brief second of weightlessness, Asuna is slammed down against the mattress. In a repeat of their first position, Asuna is held firmly in place by Kirito's body weight. His legs spread wide her previous flipping trick won't work again.

"Talk about mean," Liz grumbles. "I know you love him but don't get petty Asuna."

Flushing from embarrassment, Asuna can't reply as Kirito currently occupies her mouth. Her previous jealousy vanishes as Kirito's fervor doesn't slow despite Liz's words.

"Hmm, well may as well try this…"

Mumbling about something, Asuna doesn't care about Lisbeth's words. Body coming alive, Asuna starts to fight back against Kirito's invading tongue. Making him fight for every taste earned, the speed and intensity of the encounter continues to increase.

"Ah!" Gasping, Kirito suddenly stops moving inside her.

"Huh? Oof!" Pausing in confusion, the breath is blown out of Asuna's body. The reason: Lisbeth has lowered herself on top of them. Eyes widening, Asuna realizes she is now supporting both of them.

"Urgh!" With Kirito letting out another grunt, Asuna pauses to examine the reason.

With a sadistic shine in her eye, Liz firmly holds one of Kirito's ears between her teeth.

With Kirito pausing, Asuna sees her opportunity and jumps for it. Caught between both Asuna and Lisbeth, Kirito's senses begin to get overwhelmed. Just when one pauses or he gets used to it, one of them does something to change that. In a constantly changing landscape of sensation, Kirito is unable to keep up.

Noticing the boy's lack of focus, an idea comes to Asuna. Removing her tongue, she nibbles gently on Kirito's lip. The reaction is immediate and far better than Asuna had hoped for.

"Ah!"

Jumping in surprise, Kirito is taken in by the playful Asuna in front of him when…

"Gah."

Striking swiftly in that gap, Lisbeth returns the favor to his ear.

Ardor growing, the girls play with the helpless boy stuck between them.

As time passes, Asuna's desire for more continues to escalate, further and further. Like Liz, Asuna wished she had no shirt on so that she could feel the contact between Kirito and herself even more keenly. However, the scorching desire within her that Kirito had awoken screamed that even that wasn't enough. She wanted it all gone. To feel Kirito's hands on her body.

Hand moving almost unconsciously, she lifted it to her side, ready to call the menu and forsake her clothes. With one last herculean act of restraint, she stops her hand and disengages from Kirito.

"Are we umm…" Speaking the first words in what felt like ages, they seem to echo loudly about the room, garnering the attention of the other two. "Are we going any further?"

As one Kirito and Lisbeth focus on Asuna's raised hand and the significance behind it.

"I think we should stop," Lisbeth adds surprisingly. "It is only the first night, plus there's all of tomorrow."

Nodding his confirmation, Kirito tilts his body, dumping first Liz then himself off Asuna.

Keenly feeling the missing weight, Asuna sighs as the air tickles her exposed body.

"Also, I can't be here tomorrow," Asuna informs them sadly. "Guild meeting, plus the day after is going to be the boss fight."

"Same," Kirito chimes in with a depressed sigh. "I need to get back to levelling or I'll fall behind."

"I doubt that," Liz counters with a snort. "However, that's fair. I should man my shop as well. I'm behind on orders now after two days away."

"To sleep then?" Kirito asks.

"To sleep," the girls confirm with reluctance.

* * *

Lying on his back, Kirito stared unseeing at the fancy chandelier on the ceiling. Sprawled in the middle of the bed, his arms are trapped under a girl a piece. Breathing softly, they're both wrapped up in the confines of sleep.

Mouth spreading into a wide smile, Kirito feels wide awake despite the exhaustion he knows is clawing at the back of his mind. Today had been more than a miracle, it had been a dream. He still couldn't get the events of the day out of his mind. More than the kissing, it was the bonds created.

Telling his story to them. Having Asuna accept him, and then Lisbeth. Learning how to dine at high-end restaurants. Finally, the look on the girls faces as they asked him to be their boyfriend.

Typically, Kirito kept a stolid face, hiding his emotions. Now though he wore them for the world to see. He'd never understood the term my heart is singing, until today. The goofy smile on his face revealed him for the fifteen-year-old he is. Not even able to drive for another three months.

"I love you two." Whispering his true thoughts, Kirito rubbed their backs once.

Closing his eyes, he felt the familiar call of sleep. This time though, there would be no nightmares, or waking up after a couple hours covered in sweat. Sachi's ghost was gone. The memories of her remained and always would, but that pain had faded.

For together, a blacksmith and a fencer had opened his heart and reforged it. A perfect creation, it was balanced perfectly on the love of two girls.


End file.
